Meeting
by shanejayell
Summary: Highschool of the Dead meets School Live/Gakkou Gurashi
1. Chapter 1

School Live/Highschool of the Dead

Meeting

They saw movement through the windows, then Yuki called out, "Hey, there's a fight going on out at the gate!"

Yuri Wakasa hurried over, wondering what Yuri meant. With her delusions, she clearly wasm't seeing what was going on. She gasped in astonishment as she saw a group of what she guessed were high school students forcing their way past the zombies, clobbering them with baseball bats and in one case a katana.

"They must have got one of our messages," Kurumi Ebisuawa realized. She looked at the club president, "We have to clear one of the entrances."

"Right," Yuri agreed. Thinking quickly she told Yuki, "Keep a eye on the club room with Megu-nee, okay?"

"Right!" Yuki agreed willingly.

The two girls rushed down stairs to one of the barricades they'd erected to keep the zombies out. No one was trying to break through, all of them drawn to the battle in the yard. Kurumi swiftly pulled some desks aside as she said, "We should help them."

"Uhm, I'm not...," Yuri said as she grunted in effort from moving a desk.

"I have to help them," Kurumi corrected as she hefted her trusty shovel.

"Be careful!" Yuri yelled as she raced into the fray.

Kurumi attacked fiercely, using her shovel to clobber and decapitate zombies. The newcomers also fought fiercely, with only a blonde haired woman and a little girl hanging back a bit. A tall, purple girl attacked the most fiercely with a sword, while a brown haired young man used a baseball bat. A slightly more clumsy guy followed, finishing them off while another woman used a rifle with a bayonet to cut the creatures down.

"Over here!" Yuri waved as they broke through the wave of attackers.

The group rushed the school while clobbering any lingering zombies, then the boy and Yuri swiftly got the barricade back up. "Thank you," he puffed out then smiled. "Takashi Komuro, and these are..." he started to introduce them, only to be cut off.

"Onee-sama?" Kurumi blinked at the taller girl with purple hair.

"Kuru-chan!" she exclaimed, then hugged her.

"HUH?!"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Saeko Busujima drank a bit of tea. "You see," she explained, "there was some trouble when I defended myself from a attempted assault. To shield my little sister from the media frenzy my father put her in another school under a different last name."

"Which I didn't wanna do," Kurumi added resentfully, and her big sister reached over to ruffle her hair.

"I guess that does explain the resemblance," Yuri admitted.

Rei, the bayonet using young woman, quietly asked Yuri, "Does Kurumi always charge the enemy and rip them apart with that shovel?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Yuri admitted.

Rei sighed as she looked over at Saeko and muttered, "Must run in the family..."

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Yuki tugged at Shizuka's arm.

"Yes?" Shizuka smiled down at the small, pink haired girl.

Yuki smiled sweetly, "How come all of you have such huge breasts?"

"Urk," Shizuka froze as there was a beat of dead silence.

"They drank milk!" Saya Takagi managed, which apparently satisfied her fellow pinkette.

To be continued...?

Yeah, just a short piece inspired by Saeko and Kurumi possibly being related. May or may not continue this...


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting

School Live/Highschool of the Dead Crossover.

Part Two

"We boys will need to sleep separate, of course," Takashi conceded almost immediately. "Could someone show us...?"

"I will," the oldest of the girls volunteered.

Takashi and Kohta followed her out into the hall. "Maybe the room next door?" Kohta suggested, the slightly pudgy young man adding, "We should stay near, just in case."

"Hmm," Yuri agreed. She sighed, "There's some things I need to talk to you about, now that we're alone..."

"So Yuki is delusional?" Kohta summarized a few minutes later.

"She was traumatized shortly after the zombies started appearing. She seems to think everything is normal," Yuri sighed.

"We'll have to just keep a eye on her. Maybe pair her up with Shizuka...," Takashi mused to himself thoughtfully.

Yuri looked faintly amused. "That's assuming we go with you when you leave."

Both boys looked faintly stunned.

Once they returned to the 'main' room, the boys managed to convey the information quietly to the rest of the group. "Poor thing," Shizuka sighed, the blond nurse looking at Yuki with pity.

"Oh great, another load," Saya sighed.

"Be nice!" Rei smacked her gently but firmly.

Saya ALSO got a death glare from both Yuri and Kurumi. Also somewhat worryingly, Kurumi had a white knuckled grip on her shovel handle...

Quickly changing the subject Yuri said, "We should get some dinner going. Would anyone like to help?"

"Please," Saeko got up from her seat, smiling.

Several members of the newcomers pitched in food, but Yuri quickly realized they were going to have to do a food run into the city soon. Saeko was capable and efficient with the small camp stove and pots they had, smiling warmly, but Yuri couldn't help thinking of her swinging a sword madly just a few hours earlier.

"Sorry we're imposing on you like this," Saeko apologized.

"We'll manage," Yuri reassured her. Thoughtfully she added, "Thank you for the canned sausages and such... there's not much left in the school store."

Saeko chopped up some meat and carefully cooked it. "You need to do a supply run?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Soon, yes," Yuri conceded as she cooked the rice.

"Would you mind if we come with you?" Saeko offered gently.

"Certainly," Yuri agreed. She hesitated a moment, "Has Kurumi said..."

"She wants to stay with you," Saeko admitted with a sigh.

"I'm relieved..." Yuri admitted. She stirred the rice, making sure nothing stuck, "Uhm, is there a reason Shizuka-sensei is letting teenagers run things?"

"You get used to it," Saeko shrugged.

To be continued...

Notes: Timing wise I'm setting this after the (so far) published Highschool of the Dead manga, as it has apparently been discontinued. Only difference being poor Kohta doesn't have a breakdown. I'm also totally ignoring the HOTD special, for obvious reasons.

For School Live this is set before Miki arrives and before Kurumi got bit. Dunno if the HOTD cast arriving will change that or not. We'll see.


	3. Interlude

Meeting

School Live/Highschool of the Dead Crossover

Interlude

Saeko Busujima cleared her throat, "It's with great regret we must announce that the author of Highschool of the Dead, Daisuke Satou, has passed away."

Rei nodded as she continued, "It happened March 22, due to heart disease."

"This also means that all hope for the continuation of Highschool of the Dead is lost. We will likely never know how the manga was supposed to end," Saeko added.

"No season two anime either," Takashi sighed.

"Do you guys OFTEN break the fourth wall like this?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Thankfully, no," Rei sighed.

To be continued...

Note: Not joking. Daisuke Satou died of ischemic heart disease at 52. He will be missed.


End file.
